GENESIS: The Beginning of the End
by Moodyangst
Summary: The cycle of life and death never ends. Reborn, every soul on the planet begins the cycle once again. But, must the cycle continue? Are humans worth saving, when each and everyone is marked with sin? This is the beginning of the end.
1. To LIve is To Die

Disclaimer: Adam Park, and any other characters related to Power Rangers belong to Saban/Disney/Toei/ & anyone else involved except for myself. Kiyomi Yukihana, The Anti-Demon Federation, The Seven Sanctuaries, SERAPH Mercenary Forces, and others are all products of my insanity.

Notes: This is an AU fic, & mostly focuses on Adam Park. It is set on the near future where demons have taken over the planet, and they are part of a mercenary force (like SeeD of FFVIII) who fight these abominations. Please don't sue me; I have nothing. :P

**_

* * *

_**

**_GENESIS: The Beginning of the End_**

_By: MoodyAngst_

_**Chapter 1: Life / Death **_

"_**So God created man in his own image, in the image of God he created him; male and female he created them." – Genesis 01:27**_

_What was the start of all this?_

_What was our purpose?_

_To create?_

_To destroy?_

_To kill?_

_To save?_

_To live?_

_Or, to die?_

…_What?_

_If I were to choose…_

_I'd rather choose to die._

_We are all meant to die._

_It's an inevitable fate…_

_The product of the Original Sin…_

_Living like this is torture._

_We're just ghosts._

_Mere illusions of the past._

_Things that are meant to be under the silence of death._

_Things that are meant to be forgotten with the rest of the time._

_So…_

_Why do we live?_

_I can only think of one thing now…_

_I want to go back._

_Let us go back to the beginning._

_I am tired._

_And so is she._

_Sleep…_

_Sleep with me._

_For we are tired…_

_Of the world around us._

_We close our eyes…_

_To shut out the pain and suffering._

_To leave everything behind._

_To…forget._

_I lie down…_

_Close my eyes…_

_Shed my tears for the last time…_

_Then, I feel…_

_Nothing._

"…_**For dust you are and to dust you will return." **_

_**- Genesis 03:17**_


	2. Birthday

Disclaimer: Adam Park, and any other characters related to Power Rangers belong to Saban/Disney/Toei/ & anyone else involved except for myself. Kiyomi Yukihana, The Anti-Demon Federation, The Seven Sanctuaries, SERAPH Mercenary Forces, and others are all products of my insanity. 

Notes: This is an AU fic, & mostly focuses on Adam Park. It is set on the near future where demons have taken over the planet, and they are part of a mercenary force (like SeeD of FFVIII) who fight these abominations. Please don't sue me; I have nothing. :P

_**

* * *

GENESIS: The Beginning of the End**_

_By: MoodyAngst_

_**Chapter 2: Birthday**_

**Prologue**

Date unknown

He ran as fast as he could, desperately trying to reach her in time. From the very start, he was being used. But he didn't care. He still loved her because she was his wife. And she carried his child.

"_Child?" a voice spoke in his head. "What child? That thing is an abomination!"_

I don't care_, he said. The result of the union between him and his wife…it might be an abomination, the Ultimate Being, hell-bent on destroying the Earth and ending the life of the human race. But there is still one thing; it was his 'child'._

_He reached the top of the observatory. There, a bright, shining entity half the size of the observatory itself is hovering beneath it. It had no form to be recognized with; just a big mass of light shooting powerful blasts everywhere and had almost destroyed the whole city. Aircrafts and jets from the Air Force flew everywhere, shooting the damn thing with everything they got, but their valiant efforts were left to waste; it had no effect on the 'thing'. _

_The 'thing' fought back; one of its rays of light shot the aircrafts one by one. He shielded his eyes as one of the aircrafts crashed to the nearest building and exploded. He watched with horror as it was reduced into nothing more than a pile of smoldering debris. The power of this 'being' is unbelievable. There is no way that it can be stopped._

"_What have we done…?"_

_At the corner of his eye, he saw something. He turned around to get a better look. It was her standing at the edge of the observatory. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she turned around to look at him. Within a fraction of a second, it all happened so fast. He was running towards her, screaming her name; she leapt down towards the big mass of light, thus ending her term of life on Earth._

"_NOOOOO!"_

_There was no other way around. Does it have to end this way? He catapulted himself off the observatory's railing. He was soaring down; for a second, he felt every child's dream of flying without wings. But, this is not the case. He was now 'flying' down to his death. His wife was already inches away from the 'being', and he, inches away from her. He extended his arms to reach her, and she did the same. She saw his eyes, and he saw hers. They shared a moment's bliss of being inside each other's arms; the next, hot searing pain of several degrees of magnitude tore their bodies. They have passed through the big mass of light that is their 'child'. The pain was unlike everything he felt before. It was so intense that it felt nothing at all. But, nevertheless, he still smiled._

_He remembered the days of bliss that he shared with his wife. Those were the last happy memories he remembered before his departure from the cycle of life._

_He thought, at least, it was all over. He wanted it to end._

_Eventually, it did…_

* * *

December 12, 2025

"BRRRRRREEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!"

"Urrrnghh…"

The noise of the alarm clock bounced off the walls of the dorm room, thus creating a riotous echo within the premises. A head of curly black hair shot upwards, disturbed by the ear-stabbing shrieks of the digital alarm clock, interrupting the peace of sleep he was currently under.

"Darn it."

He reached out a hand to turn off the alarm clock, when the beeping was suddenly replaced by a familiar voice.

"_WAZAAAAP_!"

"What the-?"

"_RISE AND SHINE, SUNSHINE! GOOD MORNIN'! WAKE UP AND GREET THE DAY!_"

The digital alarm clock was now producing a holographic image of a young man, very hyper, like he was on constant sugar rush. He grinned impishly, then took a bite out of something that was, apparently, a cheeseburger.

"Boy, he really had to be eating while recording a video reminder." The young man sneered.

"_YO, DUDE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YEAH, I KNOW. SORRY FOR WAKIN' YOU UP LIKE THIS, BUT I WANNA BE THE FIRST ONE TO GREET MY BEST PAL. _" The young man on the hologram spoke, then took another huge bite out of the cheeseburger. The young man with the curly black hair let out a laugh.

"Hehe, oh yeah. I forgot my own birthday, but my best friend didn't." The young man scratched his head and sighed.

"_MAN, YOU OFF? I SO WANNA SEE THE LOOK ON YER FACE RIGHT NOW." _The hologram laughed obnoxiously. The young man cocked an eyebrow. Being waked up by an unbelievably loud alarm clock while currently residing in dreamland is not exactly what he wanted on the morning of his birthday. But he appreciated the thought nevertheless.

"_JUST JOKING! TELL YOU WHAT, YOU CAN PUNCH ME LATER ON-"_

"Hmm, not a bad idea…"

"-_OR I'LL TREAT YOU LATER TO LUNCH. IT'S ALL ON ME!"_

"That one I'm not so sure about. You'd eat it all, anyway."

"_AND, HEY, CHRISTMAS VACATION IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER. WOOHOO! MONSTER MOVIE MARATHONS ALL THE WAY!"_

"Not again."

"_OR…WHATEVER. OKAY? WELL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN, ADAM! SEE YA LATER, DUDE!" _The hologram fizzed out and peace was restored to the dorm room. The young man, Adam, laughed at the thought of this 'nice' gesture. He went out of bed, since he already was woken up by his very 'thoughtful' best friend and he wouldn't be able to recapture those forty winks, and went to the washroom to fix himself up. He splashed his face with cool water from the faucet, wiped it with a towel, then looked at his own reflection in the mirror. A young Asian man with short curly black hair, slant dark eyes, and fair skin stared back at him.

"Yeah, happy birthday to you."

He went back to his room to get some clothes from his closet, when-

"_HEY, ADAM, BY THE WAY…GET A GIRLFRIEND! C'MON, TANYA'S HOME-FREE! ASK HER!"_

The hologram reappeared, shouted these words, then fizzed out again. Adam paused for a while, a bit startled, then sneered.

"I'm definitely punching Rocky."


	3. Sanctuary VII

_**GENESIS: The Beginning of the End **_

_By: MoodyAngst_

_**Chapter 3: Sanctuary VII**_

"Oww!"

Rocky DeSantos felt pain rush through his arm as a fist landed sharply on it. He looked over to see who the culprit was, the curtain of brown hair swayed along with his movement. His brown eyes darted through the person who punched, who, in fact, was his best friend Adam Park.

"What'cha do that for!"

"Payback for making me lose my sleep. And also my birthday present." Adam replied coolly.

"Oh, that." Rocky said. "But I was only joking about that part!"

Adam can't help but laugh. "Well, be careful of what you joke about next time. It might just come true."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Rocky droned. "I'm not buying you lunch."

"Should I be worried?" Adam asked with a smile. Rocky just clicked his tongue back at him.

The glistening whiteness of snow adorned the grounds of _Sanctuary I. _With its strange architecture and structures, one could almost feel that this institution were arcane in nature. As he and Rocky walked on, Adam thought about its history and its purpose why it was established.

_The **Repentant Omen** began twenty-four years ago, an eventual incident that affected the whole world and upset its social, political, and spiritual balance. It broke the seal of the Hellish Abyss, causing it to be opened. Demons, ghouls, dark spirits and other monstrosities emerged from the evil Abyss and slaughtered most of the human race. The darkness of that evil Abyss killed or drove everyone else mad, and the survivors killed each other. Shortly after this madness, a new power emerged throughout the world. The government and the people tremble to this entity's influence and will. It was called the Anti-Demon Federation, an organization composed mainly of demonslayers and supernatural investigators surrounded by wealth and power yet clouded in a shroud of myth and mystery, especially its leaders. Rumors surfaced that there were a total of seven leaders, but their names were never revealed. What is known about this organization is that seven unique institutions simply known as '**Sanctuaries**' were founded and funded by this group. These institutions were located at all seven parts of the world. Its educational system is military-like; Potential students have to go through stringent assessments and only top individuals are selected. Its only when students start attending the schools, they find that things are very different. Students will adapt and fall into the school's routine. Rumors are abound that the students in these institutions are to be trained into a mercenary special force known as '**SERAPH**'. They are trained in conventional and non conventional combat skills, some techniques even beyond those used by the military. These individuals would have to rely on their skills and techniques to battle those dark entities in the near future. _

_So far, things are calm and peaceful. But somewhere deep inside the seven institutions there is an unspeakable force that lies dormant, waiting and biding its time. Uncertainty, fear, anxiety are in everyone's hearts. As for the seven institutions, each student just trains and waits…_

"Adam? You listenin'?"

Rocky's voice broke him off from his long thinking.

"Huh?'

"I'm getting worried about you, man." Rocky said, a mix of worry and disappointment because his friend wasn't listening to him at all was present on his face. "You keep spacing off like that and I'll have to kick you in the balls just to wake you up."

Rocky let out a huge guffaw, but Adam just snorted.

"Yeah, thanks very much, Rocky."

"What were you thinking about, anyway?" His best friend asked him.

"It's nothing, really. Just thinking about the history of this school, is all."

"Oh. Not Tanya?"

"Well, yeah, a little bit. And, here's another punch for ya."

Adam punched him again in the arm.

"Yeow! What's that for!" Rocky protested.

"For that last message you gave me. Payback."

"I'm really not buying you lunch."

Christmas was coming very fast, and some of the students were on campus were already making plans on how to spend their vacation. Most of them, however, are stressing for the upcoming SERAPH Enrollment Process, which consists of a written exam and a field examination; it is quite the challenge to make it to SERAPH level, one that many fail to achieve.

Cold winds blew past, leaving a stingy sensation to Adam's face as they walked to their next class. He fastened his jacket over his cadet uniform to block out the coldness of the winter season. Rocky was rambling something about food (again), but he wasn't really listening. He felt a little different when he woke up this morning. Well, yeah, no thanks to Rocky, but it had something to do with the fact that today is his birthday. He's happy, yes, but…there's a lingering feeling that something's missing. He has felt that for years, but it had a stronger effect now than ever.

How old he was now, he asked himself. Seventeen years old? It felt as if it was just yesterday that he enlisted and was taken into the Sanctuary to be trained as a SERAPH mercenary five years ago. He had the desire to protect his loved one, but he never even thought that he, a "pipsqueak" will be chosen instead of the other kids who were much bigger than him, the ones who would always pick on him because of his small stature and skinny frame. Only young individuals with the proper combination of virtue and spirit are capable of being a SERAPH mercenary. But the headmaster told him that there was "something special" about him, something that the other kids did not have. The headmaster never told him what it was, otherwise. He didn't understand it before, and he certainly didn't understand it now.

What's so special about him that Headmaster Zordon saw?

As he and Rocky walked along the dormitory corridors, the following silence was almost immediately broken by a voice from behind.

"Yo guys, wait up!"

Light running footsteps echoed through the halls, approaching the two young men from behind. The bubbly Aisha Campbell, with her multi-braided hair held back in a ponytail by a yellow ribbon swaying along with her movement, caught up with them so they can all walk together to class.

"Hey, Aisha." The two boys greeted.

"Hey. Ooh, before anything else-" Aisha opened her bag and rummaged through it, muttering "tsk…where the heck is it…?", then pulled out a small, neatly-wrapped present and gave it to Adam.

"Happy Birthday!"

Adam, smiling, graciously accepted the present and thanked her. "Thanks, Aisha!"  
"You're welcome." Aisha smiled back and then turned to Rocky. "How about you? You gave him something?"

"Uhhh…" Rocky scratched his head. "I'm, I'm working on it."

Aisha cocked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean you're working on it? Don't tell me you forgot his birthday."

"Oh, he remembered it quite well." Adam sneered. Rocky scratched his head again and gave him a weak smile. Aisha just rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded something like "Boys." under her breath. They were about to go ahead, when-

"Oof!"

A volleyball soared through the air and landed squarely on Rocky DeSantos's face.

"What the f-!" Rocky cursed. "Who threw that damn ball?"

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry!" A small voice echoed from afar, sarcasm and taunting fluctuations mingling with each other from the sound of the voice. "Didn't mean to, uh, 'accidentally' hit you with the ball on purpose!"

Rocky, who was red with anger (well, maybe a bit literally…with the red ball mark on his face and all), vociferously searched the area, with Adam and Aisha desperately trying to restrain him. Normally, Rocky doesn't have a short temper; doesn't get mad easily, but there's someone who could really knock him off his hammock. Finn McGavin.

"Show yourself, you little coward!"

A small figure of a girl with brown flyaway hair and green eyes landed from the ceiling, smirking in cutesy way that made Rocky's temper soar higher that it was.

"Awesome techinique, Spider's Web. Hanging from the ceiling and all." Finn said, placing her hand on her waist, smirking mischievously. "How'dya like it?"

"Frickin' stupid!" Rocky replied, motioning towards her in a brusque fashion. He grabbed the ball and threw it at the girl with great speed. It wasn't fast enough, though, as she evaded it without difficulty.

"Your aim sucks, man." Finn taunted, and grabbed the ball. "I think I'll be taking this, then."

Rocky glared at her, and she did the same, exchanging looks of pure hate and disgust.

"Think that's pretty funny, do you?"

"Oh, it was. You should've seen the look on your face. It was frickin' hilarious."

"Heh, knock yourself out."

"Ooh, hey, you know what? I think it was the other way around."

At these words, Rocky made to reach for the collar of her uniform, but Adam held him back before he could do so.

"Damn, he's strong." Adam muttered. "Hey, c'mon man. She's a girl!"

"Why am I always bitchslapped today,eh? First you, then this dwarf." Rocky exclaimed. "And, what's that you said? Girl? Don't make me laugh. She's a freakin' flat-chested tomboy! And incredibly puny, that's for sure!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, at least I'm not a big smelly ape intelligent enough to grunt and scratch his head!" The girl taunted and clicked her tongue at him. Rocky escaped Adam's grip and chased after her. Finn quickly ran away whilst laughing her head off.

"Really, whenever those two cross paths…" Aisha sighed.

"Trouble. That's the only thing that comes off it." Adam continued.

"Well, we're running late for Clairvaux's class. Shall we?" Aisha said.

"Gladly. Maybe we'd catch up with those two." Adam replied.

"Yeah, that is, if there's anything left of them, anyway. They've torn each other to pieces before we even get there."


End file.
